The Final Year
by E. D. Daiye
Summary: CHAPTER 13 FINALLY UP! Draco and Hermione are Head Boy and Girl in their 7th year, and they realize that they have feelings for each other, but will other things get in the way? And who is Hermione's mysterious stalker?
1. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: All of this belongs to the almighty JK Rowling, not me. I am just borrowing them, I promise to give them back!  
  
A/N: My very first Draco/Hermione story! Yay! You better like it *growls*... You love me haha!  
  
~*~  
  
Draco Malfoy was lazily walking towards his usual compartment, when suddenly, Professor McGonagall appeared seemingly out of nowhere.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," she said, "may I suggest, that since you are Head Boy this year, you sit in the proper compartment?"  
  
Draco was quite taken aback by this. He wasn't aware that he had his own train compartment.  
  
"Where is it?" he asked.  
  
"At the very front of the train," she replied, adding, "and they most certainly are not allowed to join you," she nodded toward Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy, who were waiting for him. He turned, and slowly wandered up the train, leaving the three behind.  
  
When he finally reached the very first compartment, he noticed that the words 'Head Boy and Girl ONLY!' were printed in large bronze letters on the door. 'I wonder who the Head Girl is.' he wondered, only to quickly contradict himself, 'Probably stupid Shit for Brains Granger.'  
  
He silently slid the door open a sliver, just to know if he had to come up with an insult. However, who he saw was a thin young woman with sleek, honey-colored hair gazing out of the window.  
  
"Holy shit, how did you beat out Mudblood Granger for Head Girl?" he almost laughed.  
  
The girl quickly swiveled around, and Draco immediately became frozen.  
  
"I didn't!" snapped a very pissed Hermione Granger. "What the hell are you doing in here, Malfoy? This compartment is for Head Girl and Boy ONLY!"  
  
The feeling in Draco's legs had come back, and so did his hatred for Hermione. "Oh come on Granger, I swear you can be so fucking dim sometimes."  
  
The color drained from Hermione's face. "You don't mean -" she began.  
  
"That's right Mudblood, I'm Head Boy, isn't it wonderful?" he spat out sarcastically.  
  
"Ah, I see you two are getting along nicely," said Professor McGonagall in a hopeful voice.  
  
Draco and Hermione both directed their loathing glares toward her, and they were quickly turned into very forced smiles.  
  
"Good! Well then, here are your badges," she commented, handing them their silver HB and HG pins, "and I suggest that you change into your robes soon, so that you can be ready to board your carriage. We'll be arriving in around ten minutes time." and she left swiftly.  
  
"You heard her Granger, get out. I need to change." Draco drawled.  
  
"She didn't say 'let's all listen to Malfoy' asshole, she said that WE needed to change, and I think that since I was here first, I should be given the compartment to change in first." she snapped.  
  
"I'm not budging, so I think you'd better change your perspective on what McGonagall said." Draco unbuttoned the first button on his shirt.  
  
"Okay! Holy shit don't start changing in front of me!" she yelled, grabbing her robes hurriedly and rushing out of the compartment, slamming the door behind her.  
  
She began checking the compartments to find an empty one, but she had no luck. Finally, she came upon two familiar people, one with jet-black hair and the other with flaming red hair.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" she exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face. Both seventeen year-olds looked up, but neither of them seemed to recognize her.  
  
"Erm... 'Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh my God, Ron, it hasn't been THAT long has it?" she giggled.  
  
"You really look... er... different," Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah," Ron added.  
  
"Alright then," she murmured, "but I have a question. Can I change in here? I mean, I know you guys usually don't mind since I've changed in front of you before, but Malfoy is changing in the Head Boy and Girl compartment."  
  
"Malfoy's Head Boy?" Harry questioned, and at the same time -  
  
"Sure, we don't mind if you change," Ron responded, as his pupils widened, and his ears turned bright pink.  
  
"Yeah, it really sucks too," she replied, bringing her sweater up over her head, as Harry and Ron both quickly became engrossed in their card game. However, Harry had to continuously nudge Ron to keep him from staring at Hermione as she pulled the gray Hogwarts skirt over her hips.  
  
After she was fully clad in the Hogwarts uniform, with the silver HG badge glinting on her chest, she gave Harry and Ron warm hugs (Ron's face turning bright red, of course), and set off for the Head Boy/Girl compartment.  
  
The door was still closed so she decided to knock; after all, it would be horrible to walk in on a half-naked Malfoy. (*A/n: OH MY GOD! What is she thinking?!*).  
  
"You can come in now," was the only response to her knock. As she slid open the door, Draco was pulling his shirt down, and Hermione stole a glimpse of very well toned abs. She felt heat rising to her cheeks.  
  
"People tend to say 'come in' when they are fully dressed, you know," she muttered.  
  
Draco shot her a worried look. "Shit, Granger, I'd figured you'd seen a guy without his shirt on before. You worry me sometimes, you know that?," he said rudely.  
  
"Shove off, Malfoy," she snapped, and the rest of their journey to Hogwarts was in complete silence. 


	2. Adjustments

Disclaimer: Yes, yes, yes, we all know that I do not own these characters, I stole them from JK Rowling, and I am holding them for ransom! Mua ha ha!  
  
~*~  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, be sure to board the appropriate carriage upon leaving the train, and make sure that you are the only two on that carriage as well," said Professor McGonagall, giving Draco a stern look.  
  
"We have our own carriage too?" asked Draco, bewildered.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, you do. There are quite a few changes this year for the Head Boy and Girl," she replied, "and oh yes, that reminds me! After the feast this evening, you are to speak with the Headmaster, he would like to dicuss a few issues with you both."  
  
"What sort of issues?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"You'll see after dinner, now both of you, hurry!" and she left.  
  
"Draco!" yelled a high-pitched, whiny voice. Draco turned, and he had just a moment to see a skinny, blonde teenaged girl jogging toward him before her arms were wrapped around him.  
  
"Hey Pansy," he said softly, sliding his arm around her waist.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. 'Disgusting,' she thought. "Oh Draco..." she smiled as sweetly as possible.  
  
Draco's face snapped up, his steely eyes fixed on her. "What?" he whispered, his words coated with annoyance.  
  
"I believe we have to board our carriage now," she was still smiling.  
  
Draco gave Hermione a sarcastic grin, and he gracefully climbed into the horseless carriage. When Pansy started to follow him, Hermione grabbed the collar of her robes, and she stumbled to the ground.  
  
"What the fuck?!" she screamed.  
  
"Sorry," Hermione replied, trying as hard as she could not to laugh, "only Head Boy and Girl in this carriage, not obnoxious little bitches."  
  
Pansy gave Hermione a cold glare as she slammed the carriage door shut.  
  
"As much as I would love her to be in here with us," Hermione drawled, "I would rather not witness you two having sex."  
  
"Very funny, Granger," Draco snapped.  
  
"What do you see in her anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Why the hell do you care?" he responded.  
  
"I don't know, you just... Don't seem to really like her... You seem to only use her," she mumbled.  
  
Hermione looked up at Draco, who was looking right back at her, his eyes twinkling. Before Hermione could continue asking questions, though, the carriage shuddered to a halt, and the door gently opened itself. They both saw that theirs was the first carriage to arrive, and that they would lead the students to the Great Hall.  
  
Hermione leaped out of the carriage, and straightened her robes, which included readjusting her skirt. She unclasped her robe and as she was fixing the position of her skirt, she noticed Draco glancing at her.  
  
"See anything interesting?" she grinned.  
  
"Fuck off, Granger," Draco sneered. 'Have her legs always been that nice?" he wondered.  
  
"Shall we, then?" Hermione gestured toward the door, ignoring Malfoy's rude comment. She began to climb the stone steps; Draco followed. 


	3. Common Residence

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah I am not the almighty.... these characters are NOT mine....  
  
Author's note: I hope the story is okay so far... It has mainly been *my* writing! Stacy's no help whatsoever! hehe j/k stacy! but this chapter is my doing because stacy is not here! *sniff* stupid moving!!! ~*~  
  
"What are you looking at, 'Mione?" questioned Ron, glancing in the direction that Hermione was staring.  
  
"Yeah, what's so great about Malfoy?" continued Harry.  
  
Hermione quickly diverted her gaze. "He's Head Boy this year..."  
  
"You told us that already," they chorused.  
  
"Yeah... I knew that..." she murmured, flicking a lock of silky brown hair out of her face.  
  
~*~  
  
"Draco, I missed you on the train ride!" whined Pansy.  
  
"I missed you too, baby," Draco cooed, running his hand slowly up her thigh, but he was looking across the Hall, at someone else. Pansy was too dim to notice, so he knew he could get away with it.  
  
"Hey," grunted Crabbe.  
  
"What?" squealed Pansy.  
  
"Who's Draco staring at?" replied Goyle.  
  
Pansy grasped Draco's hand, and placed it on her breast. He wasn't fazed by it. "Draco!" she yelled, and he turned toward her. Then he noticed where his hand was, and that Pansy was holding it there. He flashed her a grin to cover his mistake.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stood, and was heading for Dumbledore's office, when a voice drawled behind her.  
  
"Granger, next time you're in the Great Hall, please don't look at me so much. I mean, I know I am dead sexy and all, but damn, I don't want *you* coming up with impossible fantasies."  
  
"Oh shut the fuck up, Malfoy!" she spat, twirling on her heel, and storming off. Draco jogged to catch up with her.  
  
"I was fucking with you, Granger. You didn't even come up with a comeback, that must mean -" he began.  
  
"For your information, asshole, 'shut the fuck up' means to stop TALKING!" she yelled. Suddenly, a stone gargoyle began to quiver, and it opened into a doorway. Dumbledore stood in the entrance.  
  
"Let's begin, shall we?" his eyes twinkled, as usual. He began to climb the spiral staircase to his office.  
  
"Of course, Headmaster!" Hermione blushed, and tagged along behind him. Draco waited for a moment, and then followed.  
  
When they sat down, Dumbledore rolled open a blue piece of glittery parchment. It contained the blueprint of a common room, with two rooms attached to it.  
  
"Your new rooms," he smiled, "that is, if you both feel comfortable with residing together."  
  
They cast nervous glances at each other, then Draco quickly nodded. "Sure," mumbled Hermione.  
  
"Good!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Where are these rooms?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Ah, wonderful question! Only the Head Boy and Girl may enter them, the portrait is designed to recognize the Head Boy and Girl only. However, if someone is with you, they will be admitted too. They are in the West end of the castle, on the tenth floor, behind the portrait of the waterfall with the fairy beneath it. All of your belongings are already there, so are there any more questions?" Dumbledore said. Both seventeen year olds were silent, so they meandered down the staircase.  
  
"Good! Now follow me to your rooms!" said McGonagall, who was waiting for them outside the gargoyle.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2: All by myself! How'd I do? REVIEW *please*! (*smiles sweetly, growling at the same time*) 


	4. Bedtime

Disclaimer: I hope that you realize what I'm going to say here...  
  
A/N: YAY! I heart reviews people! Thanks so much to: Dracos Lover, Chikata, Blondie, and Sucker for Romance! I hope you guys know reviews help me to write more (and quickly!)! I will try to write longer chappies now! :) (and once again, this chapter was written by me and only me! stacy will be helping very soon! get your computer up damn it!)  
  
~*~  
  
"Okay, here we are," said McGonagall, "and the password is 'fluffy goat'. I hope you two will be able to stand each other this year." she added, giving them a disapproving look.  
  
"Um, Professor? Will teachers be able to enter our rooms?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Unfortunately, not unless either one of you allow it." she sighed, and briskly turned, her shoes clicking on the stone floor, fading into the distance.  
  
"Okay.. Well then... Fluffy goat," muttered Draco, and the shimmering silver fairy sprung to life, her wings fluttering, and omitting gold specks around her.  
  
"Welcome, new Head Boy and Girl! I hope you enjoy your rooms!" she squeaked, and fluttered behind the waterfall, which was now cascading over its edge, to end thundering at the bottom of the portrait. As soon as the fairy returned, she bowed, and the portrait swung open.  
  
They entered their common room, with the portrait quickly clicking shut behind them. What Hermione and Draco saw before them was amazing. Their common room was round, with a massive window opposite the entrance. The walls were covered with navy blue wallpaper that had twinkling gold stars upon it. There was one poufy navy couch sitting in front of the large fireplace, and there was a flame crackling merrily inside of it. The floors were hardwood, with the occasional rug, upon it, the Hogwarts crest. The ceiling had a golden chandelier hanging from it, covered with softly tinkling crystal. To each side of the room was a small spiral staircase, each leading to a door.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened, and she dashed like a young girl up the staircase on the right, running her fingers over the shimmering golden words "Hermione Granger". She gasped in delight and turned the doorknob. When she stepped into her room she gasped again. Her room was beautiful. She had a very large bed, with crimson satin sheets, and tons of red and gold pillows. Her canopy was a shade of goldenrod, but it shimmered in the moonlight that was tumbling through her window, which was opposite her bed. The Gryffindor crest was emblazed on the wall above her headboard. There was a desk beside her bed, with a squashy armchair, which she assumed was for studying. She noticed another door on the other side of her bed and she figured that was the bathroom, but she decided to check it out later, right now she wanted to see what Draco's room looked like.  
  
She had a moment to glance at the silver lettering of "Draco Malfoy" upon his door before she flung it open. Draco was rummaging through his trunk at the foot of the bed when she entered.  
  
"May I help you?" he snapped.  
  
"I just wanted to see your room." she mumbled.  
  
"Okay... Well then... Here it is." he continued his rummaging.  
  
"It's exactly like mine, only with Slytherin colors," she thought out loud.  
  
"You have the satin sheets too, huh?" he grinned wickedly, looking her up and down.  
  
"Yes I have the satin sheets too," she mimicked, and shot him a glare before turning and stalking off.  
  
~*~  
  
"Shit!" Hermione cursed under her breath. She had forgotten "Standard Book of Spells: Grade 7" downstairs in the common room. She had wanted to study by the fireplace, and she was so tired that she forgot to grab it, not to mention Draco was insulting her for studying before classes began. She was already curled up in her sheets, in her scarlet and gold nightgown. She had found the silky knee length gown while shopping with her mother. She saw the red silk with the golden lace designs and knew that she had to have it.  
  
She crept out of bed and down the stairs, and tiptoed to the couch, bent over and grabbed her book. She heard breathing behind her, and she spun around.  
  
"Malfoy!" she gasped.  
  
"Like your pajamas," he grinned, looking her over again, "doesn't leave much to the imagination."  
  
Hermione looked down and suddenly realized how scantily clad she was. She nervously tugged down the bottom of the gown and she crossed her arms, hoping that the lace on her chest wasn't too transparent. She also realized that he was in his nighttime attire: forest green boxers - and nothing else. She hated how her body was relishing in the look of his extremely toned body. He was also standing about 2 feet away from her. He stepped closer, and she could feel her breath mingling with his. His blond hair was almost in his eyes, but not quite.  
  
'Damn it, body! Stop it!' Hermione's brain screamed. 'Shut up brain! You know you love this!' her body retorted.  
  
Draco's hand brushed down Hermione's arm, and her body tingled. He began to bend down, as the other hand cupped her chin, and then Hermione snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry," she hurriedly whispered, and ran up into her room, and she leaped on to her bed, snuggling into the covers.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!" the words escaped her lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco stood there, shocked. No one had ever turned him down before, and why the hell did he almost kiss Mudblood Granger?  
  
'Well, she is really sexy, you must admit,' his body said. 'She's a fucking Mudblood, and she turned me down!' his mind replied.  
  
He began to ascend the staircase to his room, and when he reached his bed and slid under the green satin sheets, words tumbled from his lips.  
  
"What the hell just happened?!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2: Yes I know fairies can't really talk don't flame me for that! I just thought it was cooler that way! By the way... Don't you love how I ended that?! Mua ha ha! Aaaaaaanywho, I hope that chappie is longer... If not *sighs* I'll try! *tear!*.. REVIEW! 


	5. Sensations

Disclaimer: Who is JK Rowling really? You honestly want to know? She is the almighty of the fictional universe... aka: NOT ME!  
  
Author's note: No Stacy yet again... I'm too happy to not keep writing! YAY! Good job everyone! I got reviews so quickly! *grins widely*! If you read my story and you are NOT reviewing.. Well... Let's just say you're in trouble... Special thanks to those who are good fic readers and REVIEW! Kinky Girl, Melon Delight, Chikata (I know I love the nightgown too!), Dracos Lover, bug-a-lugs926, and Lizzie (interior design is great stuff! i love to imagine perfect rooms! haha can you tell?)! So.. since you are all so nice, I wrote another chappie today! *bows* anywho... on with the story!!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione quietly tried to slip out of the common room. She needed to get to breakfast without Malfoy seeing her... It would be way too... Weird.  
  
She padded across the wood floor, and reached the portrait. She gently pushed it open, skipped out, and slammed it shut. A heavy sigh escaped her body as she began to wander to the Great Hall.  
  
Strong hands shot out from an abandoned classroom, and wrapped firmly around her shoulders, reeling her in. She let out a startled cry.  
  
"Shh!" ordered a voice, as the door closed - it was too dark to tell who it was.  
  
"Who are you?! Why is it so dark in here?!" Hermione asked nervously as a finger touched her lips. Hermione recognized the person's scent, but she couldn't figure it out.  
  
"Who are you?" she tried again, more calmly.  
  
Warm lips pressed against hers, sending a sweet sensation through her. A tongue brushed lightly across hers, and she felt a powerful hand running up her back. This was amazingly romantic. Hermione loved it. She wrapped her arms around the person's neck and tickled the short hairs on it.  
  
She had only been kissed once before, and that was by Harry in 5th year. Harry made a bet with Fred that he would kiss Hermione at the Yule Ball, or he would have to eat a cockroach cluster. Needless to say, it was like a peck, but a little longer. This, however, was... Indescribable.  
  
When the guy finally pulled away, Hermone breathed in deeply. Who smelled like this? The spicy, soapy scent was driving her wild.  
  
Before Hermione could say another word, she could hear retreating footsteps in the distance.  
  
"No, wait!" she called. The guy didn't leave through the door... He must know a secret passage. She fumbled through the pitch black room, but she wasn't having any success with finding another way out.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey! "Mione! Where've you been?!" Harry smiled, motioning for her to sit down beside him.  
  
"Yeah, what took you so long to get down here?" said Ron, giving her a quizzical look.  
  
"Um... I woke up late." she mumbled, lowering herself into the chair.  
  
"Ah, I see... Good excuse! We'll pretend we believe you, for now," winked Ron.  
  
"It sucks that you have to stay in your own room this year, and with Malfoy, no less!" huffed an annoyed Harry.  
  
"And right on cue, there's the ass himself!" muttered Ron.  
  
Hermione's face shot up, and she watched him saunter over to the Slytherin table. His hair was slightly tousled, and his lips were of a deeper than normal shade, like he was just recently kissed. Hermione suddenly felt light-headed. 'Malfoy?' she thought, 'No way...'  
  
Then she considered the events from the night before. Could he really like her, but want to keep it a secret? "Fuck!" she whispered, and hurried out of the Great Hall, not noticing how Harry and Ron were calling after her.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2: Yes, yes I see you guys glaring at me... A short chapter after I promised to try and write longer chappies! I'm sorry but I needed it to end that way to start the next chapter properly! Do you want to know a way to make the next chapter come out faster? REVIEW! *laughs evilly* ahem.. so would you be so kind and review for lil' ol' me? *flutters eyelashes*... *narrows eyes* i see you thinking about not reviewing.. not wise... so DO IT! 


	6. At Night

Disclaimer: What do I own? Haha... Jack shit when it comes to my story... except the storyline! *sigh* seriously! i made it up! *pats myself on the back*  
  
Author's note: Hehe.. My threats are making more people review! Yippee skippee! Ooooh that's fun to say! Anyway... You want to know another good reason to review? You get your name posted on my story! Everyone that reads it will know how great you are! Woo hoo! Today's good readers are: Kinky Girl, Blondie, aznfiregoddess, Mistress Desdemona, and Sucker for Romance! Good job! AND where are Chikata and Dracos Lover? *tsk tsk* i'm expecting a review from you guys this time! hehe j/k j/k! i also might be late in seeing your review... so if either one of you reviews before this chapter is posted.. *claps* i applaud you! Enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
The entire rest of the day Hermione could not stop thinking about a certain blond-haired Slytherin. She noticed every detail about him. The way he walked, the cockiness to his voice as he talked, and the way he smiled, like he was the best and he knew it. She wanted another kiss - badly. She decided to try to get one that night.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, Hermione? I was wondering if maybe you wanted to help me study tonight in the library?" asked Ron, running his hand through his fiery red hair.  
  
"Since when do you study?" quizzed Hermione. She had no desire to help Ron, when she could be kissing Malfoy.  
  
"I just, er, need some help, that's all." he replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron, I really have a lot to do tonight.You understand, right?" she forced a smile.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Nevermind then." he slowly turned and left. Hermione didn't notice the flicker of hurt in his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione finished all of her homework as quickly as she could, and slipped into some pajamas. These consisted of an impossibly short pair of pale yellow boxers, and a very low-cut midnight blue tank top. She went into her bathroom, and it took her a while to find what she was looking for.  
  
Her bathroom was painted a deep dark scarlet, and there were gold fixtures everywhere, emanating a bright light. She noticed her shower, with a glass door, and her bathtub, the size of an eight person hot tub, had 14 different taps. She finally rested her eyes on the vanity mirror and sink. Where she searched the cherry wood drawers until she found her hair accessories.  
  
She quickly grabbed a ponytail holder and swiftly pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She glanced at herself in the mirror, and then rolled down her boxers, so that now a large slice of her flat, tanned, stomach could be seen.  
  
As she silently tiptoed down the spiral staircase, she couldn't take her eyes off of Malfoy. He sat on the couch, reading a letter. Hermione's knees almost buckled when she realized that he was once again, only in boxers, and this time they were black.  
  
Hermione stood behind him, and then seductively purred, "Malfoy..."  
  
He looked back, slowly taking in the sight of her in her pajamas, and then stood. "Yes, Granger?" he teased.  
  
She climbed over the end of the couch, placed her hands on his chest, and then stepped down, making herself shorter than him, once more.  
  
'Is she wanting, what I think she's wanting?' thought Draco, wrapping his arms around the small of her back, and pulling her towards him, so that their bodies were touching.  
  
Hermione stood on tiptoe, as Draco bent down, and their lips met with a jolt. He opened her mouth with his tongue, and he began to explore her mouth. A shiver ran down Hermione's spine, as she realized that something was progressively pressing more and more into her thigh. She leaned back as Draco lowered her on to the couch, kissing her neck. Hermione arched her back when Draco's lips began sucking her chest, getting closer and closer to her breasts.  
  
'This is definitely who kissed me this morning,' the thought whispered across her mind. To be sure, the breathed in deeply. The scent of cologne wafted through the air, but it wasn't soapy and spicy.  
  
'Damn it!' she thought, as Draco's hand ran up her thigh and into her boxers, 'this isn't the mystery man!' However, it felt to good to deny...  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning, Hermione awoke on the couch, the sun flooding through the window. She had a blanket draped over her, but she noticed that her clothes were scattered all over the floor. She wrapped the towel around her tightly, picked up her clothes, and ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
"What the hell have I done?" she whispered, clambering into the shower. It was only supposed to be a kiss...  
  
~*~  
  
Since it was Saturday, Hogwarts students didn't have to wear their robes. They did, however, have to wear their House uniform. Hermione clasped her red and gold miniskirt, and pulled on a square-necked, gray, 3/4 sleeved shirt. She also put on her gray Mary Janes.  
  
She was about to exit the common room, when she felt two hands on her hips.  
  
"Hey." Draco said very throatily.  
  
Hermione turned, but didn't look him in the eye. "Look, Malfoy, I'm sorry. That wasn't supposed to happen last night," she replied, "I thought you were someone else earlier that day, and one thing led to another."  
  
She then left, before Draco said anything in response.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2: I tried to make this chapter longer!!! ARGH! My writing seems to go all shitty when I try to write the naughty parts.. so when you review (AND YOU'D BETTER!) be kind about that!! anyway i thought you guys should know, I will be out of town @ my sister's for a few days, so you will see no new chapter until I'm back! i know how it makes you sad! don't cry though!!! *sniffles* now you're making me cry! i'm sorry!! ok? but you know what this means don't you? i'm giving you more time to review!!! when I get back I'd better see A LOT of them!!! or you won't see a new chapter the day I get back!!! *glares*... REVIEW! i neeeeeed to know what you think of this chapter i'm nervous about it!!! 


	7. Library Meeting

Disclaimer: Do I own jack shit in my story? No! Damn it stop throwing your shoes at me people!  
  
Author's note: Tsk... Tsk... Tsk... I am VERY ashamed of you people! I only got EIGHT reviews! I gave you guys like two weeks! This is upsetting! *sigh*... Oh well... to those of you who DID review, KUDOS! I love you guys! You are the reason I keep writing! so if you guys want to see more of the story then REVIEW! Thanks to: SophieBabe, amazon goddess, Rebecca, Tianna, Blondie (I will try to make them better in future chapters I promise!), The_Dragons_Girl, dede, and Emma! Woo hoo! You guys I swear are the best people around! I think I may have lost Dracos Lover and Chikata as readers... damn... and if i haven't lost you guys REVIEW!!! thanks! now finally another chapter for you people!  
  
~*~  
  
"What's wrong? You seem flustered." questioned Harry, taking Hermione's hand under the table. She reassured him with a smile.  
  
"Nothing, I promise I'm just fine." she replied, standing up after her plate cleared.  
  
"Where are you going?" he wondered out loud. She just smiled again.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was buried behind a pile of books in the most hidden corner of the library, pretending to read. Really, she was thinking about what happened the night before. 'How could I let that happen? God damn hormones!' She didn't realize the person that slid into the chair next to her.  
  
"What the hell happened?" asked Draco.  
  
Hermione's head shot up, and she just gazed at him. "Er..." she murmured.  
  
"I know that you were a virgin, but honestly, I didn't think it would be that embarassing for you." he interrupted.  
  
A flame flickered in Hermione's eyes. "Why the fuck would you think I'm a virgin?!" she snapped.  
  
Draco's trademark smirk played on his lips. "Because you obviously are." he drawled effortlessly.  
  
"Oh really? Well then you aren't as great as you think you are, because I'm not!" she yelled, and stormed off. Draco was speechless, but he hid it with a glare.  
  
~*~  
  
"Can I talk to you 'Mione?" came a familiar voice behind her. She spun around on her heel. It was Harry.  
  
"Erm, sure." she mumbled.  
  
"I overheard you talking to Malfoy," he began, "and I must say... That was an interesting conversation. Did you do... Erm... What it sounded like?"  
  
Hermione gasped, then nodded slowly. Harry was her best friend, she could tell him.  
  
"So that means she's not.." he whispered to himself almost inaudibly.  
  
"What?" she spoke quickly.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." he responded, walking off, his eyes off in space, as if he were deep in thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was wandering sluggishly down the hallway, when the spicy scent wafted through. She began to search frantically, her head whipping about, her eyes darting here and there.  
  
A hand closed over her mouth and another over her eyes, and lips brushed across her ear, along with a whisper, "Just relax, I want to take you somewhere darker."  
  
Hermione obeyed, she wanted desperately to know who this was, but she wanted to respect his wishes.  
  
When she opened her eyes, she was in another pitch black room, and now she was sitting on a couch.  
  
"Who are you?" she curiously felt around, eventually resting her hand on a thigh.  
  
"Just someone that's wanted you a long time," he replied in a whisper.  
  
Then he kissed her again. This time it was incredibly gentle, and Hermione enjoyed it more than the first time. His hand grazed her chest and felt its way to her skirt. By the time his hand reached 'there' she was so deep in the kiss she didn't realize it.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n 2: Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes I know this chappie is short LEAVE ME ALONE ABOUT IT! hahahahha j/k j/k. anywho yea i have like no time these days because school started.. soo yea... i will still be writing though! so don't lose your marbles in the meantime hahahhahahaha! i'm hyper today so... yea... REVIEW! thanks ... but i don't like flames so please DON'T! stacy will start to help soon yay! she's finally almost done moving!!!!!!!! 


	8. Betrayed

Disclaimer: Ohhhhh I am a Gryff at heaaaart! I may fool you at points in time (HA!), but I really am NOT the Almighty of the Fictional Universe! Weird isn't it?!  
  
Author's note: OMG OMG OMG! I am sooooo happy with everyone right now!!!!!! It's been a SINGLE day and I got 14 freakin reviews!!! YAY!!!!!! Good job everyone!!! I seriously almost cried with joy!!! I HEART REVIEWS SO MUCH! My *deepest* gratitude goes out to: Tigerlily, Rosa, Mione G, Blondie, Silver Dragon Princess, Emma, Rebecca, Cierra Rose (your review was very entertaining lol!), Tiffiny, Gerhpfa, Riley Malfoy, StarrDream, anonymous (you don't HAVE to be anonymous ya know!), Magical Me, and Marilyn Monroe!!! Lotsa names there!!! SOOOO I was sooo happy I decided to write another chapter!!! You lucky fans youuuu!!! hehehehe!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione stopped her romantic admirer from going further. Her top was off, and he was trying to pull down her skirt.  
  
"No," she murmured unsteadily, "I need to know who you are before I let you do this."  
  
She could hear his thick breathing, and she could feel the heat emanating from his body, which was now on top of hers.  
  
"I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet," he kissed the swell of her breast softly, "you've always been the smart one."  
  
Hermione sat up suddenly, her hands flying to her mouth.  
  
"Holy shit!" she gasped, feeling around for her shirt. When she found, it she clumsily tugged it over her head.  
  
"What's wrong?" he worriedly asked, but Hermione was already running out the door.  
  
She was turning the corner, when she stumbled into someone. The impact made her topple to the floor.  
  
"Whoa! 'Mione!" a startled Ron yelped, offering her a hand up. Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Wait... What are you doing *out here*?" she questioned.  
  
A look of concern crossed his face. "I don't *quite* follow you." he said.  
  
"Weren't you... Wasn't it you?" she was panting, clutching her side. 'Not smart to run that fast!' she thought.  
  
"Wasn't it me.... Where? What are you talking about?" he replied.  
  
"Where were you like two minutes ago?!" she hurriedly quizzed. This was getting weird. She could have sworn...  
  
"I was at the library, and see then, I decided I wanted to go back to Gryffindor Tower, so I was walking back, and yeah." he responded, sarcastically.  
  
By now Hermione was very confused.  
  
~*~  
  
When she returned to her Common Room, she could hear muffled cries from Draco's room. It sounded to Hermione like he was hurt.  
  
She dashed up the staircase to his room, and flung open the door. What she saw both hurt and startled her.  
  
Draco was standing, his pants at his ankles and his erection - shoved into Pansy's mouth. They were both so engrossed in what they were doing they didn't even notice Hermione standing there, her mouth gaping. Pansy was just slowly sucking.  
  
"Oh fuck!" Draco moaned, as he released, filling Pansy's mouth. Then he finally noticed Hermione in the doorway.  
  
"What the fuck do you want?!" he snapped, as Pansy licked her lips.  
  
"I should be going." Pansy stated simply, shoving her tongue into Draco's mouth before practically skipping off, smirking at Hermione.  
  
"How could you do that to me?" Hermione wailed, white hot tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"DO WHAT?!" Malfoy roared. Hermione just fell to her knees, sobbing.  
  
"If I remember correctly, *you* blew me off this morning, *you* told me it wasn't supposed to happen, and *YOU* screamed in my face!" he slammed the door in her face, leaving her there to cry.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione awoke the next morning in a horribly groggy state. At least it was Sunday. She slunk down the staircase from her room, and slumped on to the couch, sulking. All she wanted to to that day was to stare at the fire -- alone. No disturbances. Nothing.  
  
However, right on cue, Malfoy lazily sauntered down the stairs, looking sexy in his Slytherin uniform.  
  
"I see you never took the time to change." he drawled. He was right. Hermione was just curled up in a huge t-shirt and long, baggy, pj pants, her hair swept up in a messy bun.  
  
"Just, fuck off, okay?" she pleaded. "I don't even want to see your pathetic face today."  
  
"Whatever the fuck you want, bitch." and he strode out of the portrait. Hermione's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione! Let me in please!" yelled a familiar voice, followed by an urgent knock on the portrait.  
  
She snapped out of her daze. She didn't know how long she had been staring into the fire, but judging by the sun, she guessed a few hours.  
  
Her feet slapped the hardwood floor as she tramped to the entrance to the Common Room. She let a worried Harry in.  
  
"I brought you some breakfast, since you didn't come this morning." he held out two pieces of toast and an orange.  
  
"Not hungry." she muttered, taking the food, and dumping it into a trashcan.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" he looked extremely concerned.  
  
"Oh Harry!" she tumbled into Harry's arms, more tears streaming down her cheeks. She told him all about what had been happening lately, and when she told him about what Malfoy did the previous night he yelled out -  
  
"That BASTARD!"  
  
The comment brought a well-needed smile to Hermione's face.  
  
~*~  
  
A/n 2: *sigh* well i know it's not a cliffhanger or anything, but I'm tired and I'm ready for beddy bye! I have a marching band thingy tomorrow so i have to be up earrrrrrrrrrrly to get to that. ANYWAY i hope this chapter was to your liking!!! I like it! I tried to be a little bit better at the "steamy" parts... i hope that was at least a bit more enjoyable!!! *growls* if not, well then FUCK YOU! hahha j/k j/k i love you for reading my story!!! if they weren't good enough yet, just tell me PLEAAAASE tell me!!! constructive criticism is always nice!!! well... not really 'nice' per sei, but you get the point.... but seriously, i loved the job all of you did reviewing last time!!! please do even better this time!!! it makes me so happy you have NO idea!!! thanks!! (wow i sound a lot nicer when i'm tired hehehehehe!) .:*E.D.*:. 


	9. The Comfort of Dreams

Disclaimer: Yes... I am Mark Twain, and I am stealing J.K. Rowling's characters and using them for my plots! MUA HA HA HA HA!!! ~~ absolute truth, I SWEAR! -- yeah so people i think you know who i am and what is supposed to be here by now...  
  
Author's Note: omg! i am so sorry people!!! it's been over a month and i haven't been updating at ALLLLLLLLL! marching band has been taking over my life, as well as a certain *guy* who is in marching band... so i have been bery occupied!! but today i woke up and i had a fever and i couldn't breathe or talk, so i got the priveledge of staying home... and i got bored and I thought 'AHHH! MY STORY!!!' and i went to my computer as fast as possible (which is a very very veeery slow meander) and began to type! So anyway thanks a BUNCH to: SilverDragonPrincess, DracoLegolasOliver r sexy, Rebecca, Riley Malfoy, Tiffiny, Keshia, Mistress Desdemona, Noloc3, Blondie, Emma, TzAmZ, Kawaii Nem, Abby Rose, and CrystallineLily!!  
  
~*~  
  
"She's his yellow brick road Leading him on And letting him go as far as she lets him go Going down to nowhere  
  
She puts on her make-up The same way she did yesterday Hoping everything's the same But everything has changed  
  
In my mind Everything we did was right Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side How could I ever have been so blind? You give me something to sleep to At night"  
  
~Michelle Branch, Something To Sleep To  
  
~*~  
  
That night, Hermione fell into a deep sleep. A dream began to swirl into her mind...  
  
** "Hermione, I love you," came a voice from behind her.  
  
She turned, but all that was there was a shadow. She reached out, and a warm hand clasped hers, but it was still a misty black form. The shadow pulled her close, and Hermione became enveloped in the darkness.  
  
She then felt lifted into the arms of the mysterious man, and before he could carry her anywhere, he laid her down on to a soft, silky bed... **  
  
~*~  
  
"Harry, are you a little worried about Hermione?" asked Ron, as they were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Yeah," mumbled Harry, "she's been through a lot lately though."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, she's been having some guy problems.." Harry casually stated.  
  
"Guy... Problems?" Ron's eyes widened.  
  
"Erm, yeah." Harry then yawned.  
  
"I'm tired too," Ron chuckled, "I think it's time to go to sleep." He stood, walking toward the staircase leading to the guys' dormitories.  
  
He and Harry were about to enter their room, when Ron suddenly turned around, and began descending the staircase.  
  
"Hey.. Where are you going?" Harry questioned.  
  
"I left something in the common room, I'll be up in a minute." Ron replied.  
  
Something like 'whatever' could be heard from up the stairs, but Ron decided to leave anyway.  
  
~*~  
  
** "I love you, too." Hermione whispered, as the guy curled up next to her. He didn't even try to make a move on her, he just kissed her gently, and laid next to her... **  
  
Hermione smiled, and slowly stirred. She opened her eyes slowly, and it was still dark outside, so she gently turned over.  
  
She shot out of bed, because she had rolled on to something warm! "What the hell?!" she muttered. She could vaguely make out the body sitting up, and then the person rubbed their eyes.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing in here Draco?!" she snapped.  
  
"I'm not Malfoy," stated a voice.  
  
"Ron?!"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2: hehehehe *looks at ceiling and begins to whistle* yeah sorry the chappie is so frickin short i try to write and i get FUCKING writer's block! DAMN IT!!!! so yeah don't get any ideas people, the surprises aren't over yet!! and also, please read my other story "Love Letter"... It's a whole mess of romantic couples.. and it was also my VERY first fan fic sooooo i want to know if i should continue it or what.. because i think it sucks. it's mainly about ron so... thanxx! REVIEW!!!! this chap is really... um.. needing to be reviewed on... i am so happy that i have over 50 reviews now! yay! let's try for 60!!! or else... *growls*... .:*E.D.*:. 


	10. Nighttime Exposure

Disclaimer: We're sorry for the inconvienience... Mark Twain has been apprehended and is now in jail... Please continue with your story as usual, but remember: these characters are not E.D. Daiye's characters in any way, shape, or form.  
  
Author's Note: *does happy dance* YAY! my computers back up again and running! so sorry for the long wait!!! *does happy dance again* I can write my story now!!! YAY!!! and also... sorry people won't be mentioned for this chapter... I forgot to take names! But i guarantee if you reviewed chapter 9 and you review this chapter, you WILL be up by the next chapter!! .:*E.D.*:.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ron?!" Hermione gasped, "What the fuck are you doing in here?!" She quickly ran into her bathroom, grabbing a robe. When she entered the room, she heard a barely audible creak, and the room was empty -- no Ron (if he even was Ron).  
  
Hermione sighed deeply and crawled back into bed, snuggling tightly into the covers. An icy cold draft swept through the room, chilling her and sending a shiver up her spine.  
  
She tossed and turned but still she couldn't manage to fall asleep.  
  
"Granger?" she heard a quiet voice.  
  
"Mmfh," she moaned. (Translation: "Go away.")  
  
"Granger?" This time is was louder.  
  
"MMFH!" she squealed, kicking in protest.  
  
"Fine, fine... You were just being really loud... I wanted to make sure you weren't dying or anything... I guess you were having a nightmare..." and she heard footsteps tramping away.  
  
She suddenly sat up. A nightmare? She hadn't even fallen asleep yet! Unless...  
  
"It was only a dream!" she yelled joyously.  
  
"Yeah, yeah... Whatever.." she heard from downstairs.  
  
She leaped out of bed, dashed to her door, and flung it open wide. She then skipped down the stairs, and stopped.  
  
"Malfoy! I need you to tell me that I was asleep two minutes ago!" she gasped.  
  
"You were asleep two minutes ago... Why?" he turned around -- and grinned.  
  
"Yes!" she screamed (quite loudly), and then she began to wonder why Malfoy was staring at her the way he was, his wicked smirk still plastered on his face... It took her only a moment to realize what she was wearing -- a thong made up of white lace, and a silky white camisole. It took her another moment to realize that she wasn't wearing a bra, and that the cold breeze from her bedroom was doing its job. She very quickly crossed her arms, and prayed that as long as she didn't turn her back to him, the lace on her panties would cover enough.  
  
"You have quite a collection of pyjamas... Maybe you should tell me whenever you're going to wear stuff like *that*." Draco winked.  
  
Hermione furrowed her brow, in an attempt to look angry. "I thought we were supposed to be mad at each other -- remember?" she asked, but she couldn't hide the shaky tone in her voice.  
  
"Yeah... We are..." he replied in a low tone, "But when you wear that kind of an outfit, it's kind of hard..."  
  
"I can see that," Hermione giggled slightly at her own joke, and glancing at Draco's boxers (midnight black again), which were growing tighter and tighter.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron hurried down the corridor, looking here and there, hoping to find some sort of sign of where Hermione's room might be.  
  
"I know Harry mentioned something about a fairy," he mumbled, "but it's not like *that's* going to make it easier!"  
  
He was also trying to watch out for Mrs. Norris and Filch, both of them creeping through the shadows. Ron truly realized how hard sneaking about the school at night was without Harry's cloak to aid him.  
  
Finally, he stopped short in front of a gorgeous portrait of a silver fairy beneath a waterfall...  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh really? Well it looks as if you aren't too upset with me, either, Miss Granger." Draco coyly smiled, taking a step closer to Hermione. She blushed a shade of rose.  
  
"I guess not." she answered, running her hand through her thick, honey hair.  
  
Draco finally closed the gap between them both, placing his hands around the small of her back, pulling her tightly to him. She responded by tilting her chin upward seductively. Draco leaned down as Hermione stood up higher and their lips met with a startling clash.  
  
Hermione was so eager to kiss him again, she loved the way his tongue felt as it was exploring her mouth. She loved the way he ran one hand up her back and to her shoulder, holding her protectively.  
  
Draco was so horny he was about to burst (literally), but he didn't want to ruin it with Hermione again... So he tried to contain himself -- at least until she gave a really good signal to go further. He loved the way she was so seemingly innocent, and how new she seemed to this. He loved the way that even though she was new to it, she wasn't afraid of it. When she began to delicately run her finger across the top of his boxers, he took it as a sign.  
  
He slowly and tantalizingly started to slide his hand up her shirt, she groaned softly into his mouth, and pulled away, taking his other hand and she began to lead him up the spiraling staircase to his room when suddenly, loud knocking commenced at their entrance.  
  
Draco whipped his head around quickly, "Who the hell would be trying to barge in at this hour?!" he seemed annoyed.  
  
"It might be an emergency..." Hermione sighed exasperatedly. For once, she didn't want to deal with anything, but she still crept to the portrait, and cracked it slightly, peeking her face around it.  
  
"Thank god this is the right room!" Ron forced his way into the common room. He at first was lit up, but then he saw what Hermione was wearing, and he glanced at Draco, and noticed what he was wearing as well... He turned bright red, and furiously, he glared at them both.  
  
"Ron, it's not what it looks like." Hermione insisted.  
  
"Unless it looks like we're about to have wild sex," Draco laughed.  
  
Ron was speechless, but nevertheless, he managed to get out a few words before storming out: "How could you, 'Mione?"  
  
When Hermione silently closed the portrait, she stared up at Draco. "Now what?" she questioned.  
  
"I think that now we should do whatever you want. If you want to continue, as I do, then we shall. If you don't feel like it anymore, then I understand." he responded.  
  
Hermione gave him a surprised look.  
  
"Well it's not like I don't care at *all* about other people's feelings. Well... Maybe not Weasley's feelings, but still..." he said.  
  
"I think I'm going to go to sleep," she muttered, "We have classes in the morning anyway.." She then clambered up the stairs to her room, and flopped on to her bed, snuggling once more into the covers...  
  
~*~  
  
Draco sat on the edge of his bed, and then he relaxed and fell back, his hands behind his head.  
  
"Why did Weasley have to fuck that up?!" he wondered out loud.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2: yea so I tried to make this one a little bit longer than the others I hope it worked!!!! *sighs* yep.... REVIEW!!!!!!! hey everyone guess what?!?!?!! EIGHT FREAKIN MORE DAYS UNTIL THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS IS RELEASED!!!!!!! YESSSSSSSSS! god i can't wait!!! DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN DAN!!!!!! WOOOO HOOOOO! *ahem*... no i'm not excited at all.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA!!!!! so anyway *ReViEw* and make me the happiest camper of them all!!! hehe.. camping... with daniel... hehe... Dirty!Harry... hehehehe... yeah um... REVIEW!!!! tell me how happy you are that I'm writing once more!!!!!! *growls* .:*E.D.*:. 


	11. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Erm.... NO!  
  
Author's Note: Okay, I know everyone is SO pissed at me right now!!!! I swear my computer has been messed up so badly I've been living off of other people's computers!!!!! I know it's still all my fault... There I admitted it!! Happy?!?!?!? no... psh.... lol!!! So my computer is back and all healthy!!! I hope I'll be updating regularly now ::crosses fingers::! I'm so bad I don't even have thanks for specific people that reviewed! Well thanks to all of you!!! I will start keeping track again now!! I hope you enjoy this chapter!!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione couldn't go back to sleep that night. She couldn't get the crestfallen look on Ron's face out of her mind.  
  
She curled up even more tightly in her covers, her eyes wide open. When there was a tinge of gold on the horizon, she threw back the covers and clambered into the shower.  
  
As the hot water cascaded over her body, she felt as if all of her worries were swirling down the drain. She turned off the water, and grabbed a big, fluffy goldenrod towel. She wrapped it around her body, and brushed her wet hair before turning to go to her bedroom.  
  
When she entered, there was someone wearing a dark cloak sitting on her bed, their hood covering their face completely. Hermione jumped and a startled cry escaped her lips.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my room?!" she screeched.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco awoke, his eyelids feeling as if they had weights top of them. He groaned as he rolled out of bed, and he forced himself to take a shower.  
  
When he was fully clad, he descended into the common room, wondering if Hermione was still in her room...  
  
~*~  
  
"Hermione, it's me." a husky voice said softly.  
  
Hermione relaxed slightly - her admirer. Then she remembered that she was standing there in only a towel.  
  
"Who *are* you?" she asked with exasperation.  
  
"Follow me and I'll show you," he said, standing and muttering an incantation. The wall of Hermione's bedroom sprung open to reveal a passageway.  
  
She found her lavender satin robe and tied it about her body tightly before letting the towel fall to the floor. She followed the mysterious not-so- stranger into the depths of the darkened hallway. The wall returned to its original position as she passed it.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco knocked on Hermione's door quietly, cracking the door at first, then opening it completely.  
  
"Granger?" he called... No response.  
  
'She must have gone out already,' he thought, silently closing the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Ron sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with rings under his eyes. Breakfast was almost over, and Ron had slept in. He didn't care about food though, he wasn't very hungry after that early, early morning.  
  
"Ron, you alright?" asked Harry as Ron flopped into the chair next to him, banging his head loudly on the table.  
  
"Fine." he mumbled, his head still resting on the table.  
  
"You sure?" questioned Seamus, who was sitting across from Ron, and flinched when his head slammed so hard into the oak table.  
  
"Yes." he seemed to be talking in sentences containing one word.  
  
'Something is definitely up' Harry thought, 'I'd better change the subject.'  
  
"So, erm, Ron?" he tried to get his attention.  
  
"Mmm..." Ron grunted.  
  
"You seen 'Mione today? She never came down to breakfast this morning."  
  
That did it. Ron's head snapped up, and he was suddenly extremely alert.  
  
"She... Didn't?" his eyes were filled with concern.  
  
"Nope." Harry replied, taking a bite of a biscuit.  
  
Ron immediately shot a glare to the Slytherin table, where Draco was laughing with Pansy. Or at her. Ron couldn't tell from that distance. He stood up from his chair, and stalked over to Draco before Harry could realize what Ron was doing.  
  
When Ron reached the table, his cheeks were pink, and a scowl was plastered on his face. Draco noticed him an smirked.  
  
"What Weasley? Do you think that by scowling you'll attract a mate?" he drawled.  
  
"Where the *fuck* is she Malfoy?!" Ron snapped.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, Weasley." Draco replied coolly.  
  
"I think you do!" Ron's voice was progressively getting louder, and he bent over the table, resting his upper body on his hands so that he was looking Draco in the eye.  
  
"Hey, just because Granger won't be your little fuck buddy and she's willing to give me some doesn't mean I follow her every second of the day. If I were her, I'd be avoiding you for that exact reason. Maybe if you just back off she'll actually want to talk to you again. I can't help it if she finds me fine and she wants me. I can't help it if you aren't able to suit her *needs*." Draco's eyes flashed with pure malice.  
  
Ron broke down then. He stood, and for a fleeting second, it seemed like he was going to walk away without a comeback, but then reality crashed down.  
  
"You BASTARD!" Ron yelled, and the whole hall turned to face him just as he swung his fist as hard as he could into Draco's nose. There was a sickening crack and crimson-red blood trickled down the ivory skin of his face.  
  
Draco just stood and pulled out his wand. Ron followed suit, pointing his wand right at Draco's heart. Draco's eyes narrowed as he pointed his own wand to his face.  
  
'Immendo,' he muttered, and the blood vanished, his nose going back to its normal state. He forced his way out of the Great Hall and tried to return to his common room. He knew Ron would follow when he finally realized that he didn't counter-attack.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2: Short yes I realize that, but I needed to do it that way to set up my next chapter properly!!! I tell you what, you REVIEW, and you'll see the next chapter within a few days!!! How does that sound?!?! If I don't get more than... er... 3 reviews within 3 days, then I'll MAKE you wait!!! bwa hahahahahahahaha!!!! lol j/k I'll get it out asap! but I still want REVIEWS!!! ::glare:: ~E.D. 


	12. Startling Discoveries

Disclaimer: WHY must I continue this?!?!?! I don't want to be sued! We already established this!!!! Okay?!?!  
  
Author's Note: I hate my computer... I swear.. I get it back and my mouse breaks! So it takes me forever to get a new mouse!!! I think somebody doesn't want me to write fan fiction! *glares*... Anyway thanks so much to: Kim Malfoy, Alice D, fang_gurlie, beth e, LJ, Sweet Sorrow, Blondie, Caitie, Alessandra, Kelly, TzAmZ, angel, nikki, Navy Converse, Amanda, and NightSpell! I love you guys so much! If I forgot to mention you, blame my damn computer!!! Hope you like this chapter, I think the plot is getting good now!  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione shuddered and clutched her thin robe about her more tightly. It seemed to get 5 degrees colder with every step she took. She had no idea why she even came down here without even getting dressed.  
  
About a hundred feet ahead, Hermione saw a chamber that was dimly lit. When she reached it, the hooded figure invited her to sit at a dingy table.  
  
"No thanks." she whispered, a bad feeling flooding through her. She could feel his stare piercing through her. Why had she followed him?  
  
Before Hermione knew what was happening, the stranger muttered an incantation, and she was thrown against a wall, chains encircling her wrists and ankles...  
  
~*~  
  
Draco left the Great Hall, Ron following closely at his heels. When he turned around, Ron stopped dead in his tracks, a death glare in his eyes.  
  
"What the hell did you do to her?" he said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I have no idea, Weasley, what the fuck are you talking about!?" Draco replied, his glare matching Ron's.  
  
At this, Ron slammed Draco up against the wall, almost growling.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about, don't play games with me." he snapped, his fist raising to hit Draco again.  
  
Ron was suddenly pulled away by Harry, who punched him hard across the face.  
  
"Damn it, Ron! Maybe he's telling the truth!" he yelled, not even believing the words out of his mouth.  
  
Ron could only stare in disbelief at his best friend, his jaw throbbing in pain. He felt the flame on anger pulsing through his body as he turned, completely silent, and walked away. The calmness of the situation worried Harry, who now faced Draco.  
  
"Look, you complete arse, I don't know where Hermione is, and I have the feeling that you don't either, but I think that if we worked together we could find her." he muttered quickly.  
  
Draco chuckled softly.  
  
"She's probably just in the library, you dimwit." he chortled, glancing down the hall for no reason.  
  
Harry sighed exasperatedly.  
  
"Already been there, and everywhere else that she could be. She's nowhere to be found."  
  
~*~  
  
A muffled scream escaped Hermione's lips as the chains tightened about her, and an involutary shiver ran down her spine.  
  
The hooded stranger approached her slowly, and seemed to enjoy watching her writhe helplessly in the chains. He laughed almost inaudibly, and Hermione sensed that what he was thinking before he even acted upon it.  
  
Another charm was uttered in a low voice, and Hermione felt an icy draft flow over her body. She looked down, only to realize that her robe had vanished completely. She gasped in surprise, and she could feel a warm tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Oh, my dear, do not be afraid. Now I can see why Draco wants you so badly. Your milky skin, your chocolate brown eyes, your perfectly shaped breasts with their lovely rosebud crests, your --"  
  
"You MONSTER!" she cried, twisting every direction to try and ease the confinement of the chains.  
  
He finally reached her, and ran a pale finger along her belly, tracing patterns as his hand went lower and lower. Hermione shuddered beneath his touch, and bit her lip to keep from screaming.  
  
"I think, my sweet Hermione, that it is time for you to discover your 'stalker'." the low voice whispered, kissing her belly button gently.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slightly, as two pale olive hands emerged from beneath the cloak, and grasped the edges of the hood, lowering it in one swift motion.  
  
Another cry slipped from Hermione's lips when she realized who it was, and she thrashed around in the chains for escape.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N 2: So.... Longer chappie??? *crosses fingers* I hope so!!! AAAAH I had fun writing this one, so you'd better like it!!!!! REVIEW!!!! ~E.D. 


	13. The Truth

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not mine.  
  
A/N: Wow. Just wow. It's been more than a year since I've last updated – what the hell is that about?! Anyway, I just randomly decided that I needed to write another chapter... Whether it be short or long, I hope people are at least grateful that I've decided to UPDATE!  
  
"You obviously didn't check everywhere, Potty. The castle is bloody huge, I don't know if you've noticed that in your seven years here." Draco smirked.  
  
"Oh shove off, Malfoy. You know very well what I meant by that, and I'm serious about this you arse. For once, could you not be your usual cocky self?" Harry asked. All the while Ron cringed at the prospect of actually needing Malfoy's help.  
  
"Harry, last night I... Well... In their room, there was... You know... DO YOU BLOODY WELL THINK THAT WE CAN TRUST HIM?!" Ron exploded suddenly, pointing menacingly at the blond Slytherin's face.  
  
"Wait, Ron," Harry stated slowly, trying to remain calm, "what were you about to say about last night?"  
  
"Oh bloody hell." Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"They were – you know!" Ron spluttered.  
  
"Yes, Weasley, that's right! We were! Is that such a horrible thing?! It's not like Harry doesn't already know." Malfoy retorted. Ron spun on his heel to face Harry, an extremely surprised look plastered on his face.  
  
"Well, Ron... She told me of her problems... I was there to listen. I figured it would be best not to tell you because you should have heard it from her." he said simply. "Besides, it's not like anyone else has shown any romantic interest in her lately, and as much as I loathe Malfoy ("I'm still here, Potter." Draco snapped.), she must have some sort of reason for wanting to be with him."  
  
All Ron could manage was to stand there with his mouth gaping open. 'How could this happen to me?' he wondered.  
  
"Don't tell me that you want Granger for yourself, Weasley." Draco said in response to the look on the redhead's face, which clearly showed his true feelings. Ron just laughed in an oddly high-pitched forced tone.  
  
"Oh Hermione, don't act so surprised. You were supposed to be smarter than this, my love. I would have thought that you could have guessed who I was after our intimate little trysts... Not to mention my constant staring at you. You didn't notice?" he hissed into her ear while pinning her body to keep her from writhing.  
  
Hermione shuddered as she continued to cry silently. She couldn't believe that another student at Hogwarts was capable of outwitting her, especially in a situation like this.  
  
"You loved it when I touched you like this," he said softly, running his hand up her thigh and grazing the spot that she wanted to be touched the least, "I would think that you would like it more now. I mean, now that you know who I am."  
  
"I don't and you know it, so please, please... Stop." she pleaded through clenched teeth, and the young man before her laughed once more.  
  
"Fine, I'll stop touching you like that. Maybe you'll like it better if you felt me inside of you." and the table was magicked over beside him. After a quick spell, Hermione was thrown on to it and re-chained so quickly that she didn't even have time to resist. Her eyes widened as he pulled off his shirt and started going for the zipper on his pants...  
  
"I'm telling you, she's not in here." Malfoy sighed exasperatedly for the millionth time.  
  
"Well, we're checking anyway!" Ron snapped in response as the portrait to the Heads' Chamber swung open.  
  
Harry immediately dashed up the spiral staircase to Hermione's room and the door made a loud SLAM as it hit the wall upon being opened so forcefully. Ron was soon behind him and searching for some sort of clue as to where she might be. Draco was actually the one to spot it first.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with this brick?" he wondered aloud, and quickly realizing how ridiculous he sounded, he added a quick 'why couldn't you two see this?' look just to ensure that he could still be better.  
  
"It looks like some sort of secret opening to a passage," Harry said, remembering the first time he went to Diagon Alley. "Ouverte" he mumbled, tapping his wand to it.  
  
As soon as the passageway was revealed, all three of the seventeen-year- olds lost whatever patience that remained within them, and they all forgot about their competition – they just wanted to find Hermione. Harry and Ron ran because they had cared about her for seven years, and Draco because he had cared about her secretly for months. When they saw a dim light at the end of the dark corridor, they sped up.  
  
What they saw in the chamber made all of them stop dead. "Don't you dare touch her, you fucking bastard." Draco said, his words dripping with hatred.  
  
A/n 2: So there. I wanted another cliffhanger ending, and hopefully it worked! Does anyone know who it is yet? Mua hahaha! Please review, and I will love you forever! XOXO E.D. 


End file.
